Two Hearts
by Dragonna
Summary: Dans une société dirigée par un système de caste, un oméga et un alpha se rencontrent par accident. L'un est en rébellion contre sa position de soumis, l'autre désabusé par sa condition de dominant. Chacun sait où est sa place, chacun sait quel est son destin. Peuvent-ils avoir un avenir commun, sans y être poussés par la société et leurs familles, par leurs propres choix?
1. Prologue: Un système de Castes

**Disclaimer: **Rien n'est à moi. Ni les personnages, ni le concept. Je ne fais que les emprunter pour jouer avec.

**Genre: **Romance, Comfort, humour

**Rating**: Pour tous, pour le moment.

**Parings:** Plusieurs couples à prévoir.

**Note**: Ce n'est pas notre monde, je voulais mais je n'arrivais pas à trouver une époque ou une situation "crédible. Je voulais faire du 21e siècle mais je n'arrivais pas à trouver une idée d'histoire originale donc j'ai décidé d'inventer un univers pour me faciliter la vie.

* * *

**Prologue: Un système de Castes**

* * *

Dans la société, il existait trois castes. Les alphas, les bêtas et les omégas. C'était une hiérarchie sévère et bien précise. Plusieurs principes résumaient les grandes lignes de ces castes. Ces principes définissait la vie dans les différents endroits. Les règles étaient généralement les mêmes partout, même si certaines différences existaient ici et là, selon les dirigeants. Les lois étaient ressemblantes selon les pays. Les injustices également. Ces castes causaient des troubles et pouvaient provoquer des injustices, car certains profitaient de leur position.

Les alphas étaient des dominants, il étaient forts, généralement beaux et avaient accès aux métiers importants. Ils avaient les postes de commandements et la capacités de mettre enceinte les omégas. Ils avaient énormément de droits. Ils pouvaient faire beaucoup de choses sans être inquiété. Avoir un enfant alpha était une source de fierté. Surtout pour des couples de bêtas. Ces révélation de caste étaient l'occasion d'une grande fête de famille pour savourer l'enfant prodigue. Les alphas pouvaient également éprouver des sentiments pour d'autres alphas et se mettre en couple s'ils le désiraient. Mais la société les poussait à choisir un oméga, garçon ou fille. C'était la normalité. De même, les alphas avaient accès aux études longues. Favorisés par le destin, ils étaient vu comme des élus. Ils se montraient jaloux et possessifs, protecteurs et puissants.

_Avoir plusieurs enfants alphas était une marque de puissance et de distinction. _

_C'était une fierté même._

Les bêtas étaient les subordonnés des alphas, et avaient accès aux métiers intermédiaires. Ils se mariaient entre eux mais il arrivait qu'un d'eux choisissait un alpha comme compagnon, cependant c'était rare. Les bêtas avaient accès aux postes délaissés par les alphas et interdits aux omégas. Ils pouvait faire des études relativement longues et les meilleurs bénéficiaient de bourses d'études. Ils formaient la couche la plus normale de la société. Ils n'étaient soumis à personne et pas à leurs instinct non plus.

Les omégas étaient vu comme les soumis de la société. Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de droits et les métiers auxquels ils avaient accès étaient ceux qui restaient, des postes où l'on était dirigés. Ils avaient des écoles différentes des autres à partir de la puberté. La raison était leurs chaleurs, signe qu'ils étaient fertiles. Celles-ci survenaient à partir des 15 ans. L'armée leurs était interdite. Ils étaient poussés dans des métiers où l'on prenait soin d'enfants, où l'on faisait de l'art, de la cuisine ou des choses comme ça. Ils étaient généralement assez soumis par nature.

_Avoir plusieurs enfants omégas n'était pas véritablement une honte._

_Beaucoup y voyait une marque de faiblesse._

_Et un gouffre financier. Car il fallait doter ces fils et filles._

Tout était bien équilibrer, tout était parfait. il n'y avait aucune caste qui était avantagé en nombre par rapport à l'autre. La société était maintenue dans un ordre certain, paisible et chacun se satisfaisait de ce qu'il avait, de ce qu'il vivait.

_Chacun restait à sa place._

_Un soumis restait soumis._

_Les dominants estimaient avoir tous les droits._

_Les autres vivaient leur vie, comme monsieur et madame tout le monde._

Personne ne s'était jamais rebellé contre l'ordre établi. Contre la nature. Contre tout ce qui faisait les genres.

Certains avaient cependant essayés. Des illuminés. Des gens spécieux, échappant aux instinct de leur caste. Mais cela avait toujours été vain, personne n'avait jamais rien pu arrangé.

_Les omégas restaient toujours à la même place. _

_Tout le monde trouvait ça normal, que c'était une juste-chose. _

* * *

Dans le pays où se passe notre histoire, les lois étaient clairs. Un oméga pouvait choisir son compagnon. Un Alpha n'était pas autorisé à forcer un oméga de quelque façon que ce soit, et pouvait être puni pour cet acte par la justice. Être un dominant n'autorisait pas à se montrer abusif ou brutal. Et on ne voulait pas se retrouver avec des enfants hors-mariage. Un oméga était une vraie-mère poule, et se trouver un compagnon quand on avait un bébé ou un jeune fils ou fille n'avait rien de simple. Ca ne dérangeait pas certains alphas mais d'autres pouvaient prendre ombrage d'un gamin qui n'était pas de leur sang. Et être jaloux de ce petit.

Cependant les lois ne protégeaient pas assez efficacement les omégas. Certains, qui n'avaient nul endroit où alller, était ramassé dans la rue par des gens qui les mettait dans des bordels. Les enfants nés de ces relations imposés étaient envoyé à l'orphelinat. Et selon leur propre caste, donnés à des familles ou élevés dans un sens précis.

_Personne ne s'élevait contre ça. _

_Il y avait bien des gens pour protester, dire que cela était inhumain mais leurs voix étaient étouffés. _

Les trois castes étaient mélangés avant la puberté. Et séparés à partir du collège. Les omégas avaient leurs propres collèges et lycées et leurs propres études. A l'écart des autres. Pour ne pas attiser les tentations. Les alphas et bêtas étaient toujours ensemble jusqu'au études où chacun suivait ensuite sa route selon ses choix et ses possibilités. Il était possible pour un bêta de faire un métier d'alpha ou de suite leurs études, grâce à une bourse.

Un soumis n'était pas forcé de trouver un compagnon avant ses 25 ans et pouvait refuser les demandes. Cependant des parents pouvaient proposer leur enfant oméga de 18 ans et plus à un alpha. Avant cet âge, les omégas devaient être enfermés durant leurs chaleurs, pour ne pas tenter qui que ce soit.

_Il arrivait que des jeunes soient enlevés par des brutes._

_Ceux-ci étaient punis bien entendus._

_Mais ça n'arrêtait pas les agressions._

La ville de Glasgowa était une immense ville au cœur d'un royaume. Un endroit où se mêlaient les cultures et les traditions, où la modernité avait sa place, où tout était en constante évolution. La vie était paisible et heureuse, chacun conservait sa place et savait où elle se trouvait. Personne ne se rebellait contre la société, personne ne tentait de faire bouger les choses. Tout était normal pour eux.

_Et c'est dans cet endroit que commence notre histoire. Dans la magnifique cité, dans un quartier où vivaient de nombreuses familles de couple bétas._

_Un enfant tombé sur la mauvaise caste._

_Et qui allait vivre quelque chose d'incroyable._

* * *

**A Suivre**


	2. Chapitre 1: Francis

**Disclaimer: **Rien n'est à moi. Ni les personnages, ni le concept. Je ne fais que les emprunter pour jouer avec.

**Genre: **Romance, Comfort, humour

**Rating**: Pour tous, pour le moment.

**Parings:** Plusieurs couples à prévoir.

* * *

**Chapitre 1: Francis**

* * *

C'était deux bêtas, un homme et une femme qui étaient amis d'enfance. Leurs familles avaient eu l'idée de les réunir et ils avaient accepté. Ils avaient vécu heureux pendant quelques mois puis leur fils aîné était venu au monde. Un petit garçon aux boucles blondes et aux yeux bleus. Ils le nommèrent Francis. Le père espérait un bêta ou mieux un alpha. Il observait son enfant, espérant détecter les premiers signaux montrant sa caste. Le petit jouait comme les autres, partageait avec ses amis, faisait des dessins magnifiques. Au début tout était normal, rien ne laissait supposer quoique ce soit. Le petit grandissait et embellissait. Il posait pleins de questions, assoiffé de curiosité. Il était doux et affectueux, rieur et joueur. Il avait des amis parmi les voisins.

Un jour sa mère lui dit, en tricotant devant le feu «Tu sais mon ange. Quand tu auras sept ans et que tu entreras à l'école primaire comme un grand, on saura ta caste. Si tu es un alpha nous ferons une grande fête avec toutes la famille et tous tes amis.

- Et si je ne suis pas un alpha?» Demanda le petit, d'un ton ingénu. Ses grands yeux bleus étaient posés sur sa mère, tenant la pelote de laine dont elle se servait. Il insista, hésitant «On ne fera pas de fête?»

Elle sourit «Alors, tu seras un bêta. Comme papa et maman. Et dans ce cas on fera un bon petit repas en famille. Et un beau gâteau!» rit-elle, ébouriffant les mèches dorées de son enfant. Celui-ci hocha la tête, comprenant malgré son jeune âge que les castes étaient importantes. Son père et sa mère seraient fiers de lui s'il était un alpha et seraient contents s'il était un bêta. Il ne demanda pas ce qu'il se passerait s'il était un oméga. Il ne savait même pas ce que signifiait ce mot. Personne n'était oméga dans la famille alors à quoi bon en parler pour le moment? Il aurait tout le temps de savoir plus tard la vérité.

Francis rêvait beaucoup, comme tous les enfants. Il aimait inventer des histoires où il se créait une jolie princesse à sauver. Parfois il s'amusait à dire qu'il était un magicien et que le chevalier allait le sauver. Et quand on lui demandait pourquoi un magicien et un chevalier, il répondait, candidement les mots suivants «Parce que l'amitié c'est bien!»

Il grandissait et on commença à avoir des doutes. Il aimait être à la cuisine quand sa mère y travaillait et demander à l'aider parfois.

Après tout, pourquoi pas? Un bêta pouvait aimer faire de bons petits plats. Il se montrait doué et habile.

Sa mère retomba enceinte. Il se montra alors calme et ne s'agitait qu'à l'extérieur, il jouait en silence à l'intérieur et aidait encore plus malgré ses petits bras. Son père était très fier de lui. 13 jours avant son premier anniversaire, les jumeaux naquirent. On les nomma Matthieu et Alfred. Pour que chacun ait son anniversaire propre, on décide de fêter de celui du cadet le quatrième jour du mois alors que celui de son jumeau serait celui de leur naissance, trois jours avant. Ils faisaient la joie du foyer, vifs et éveillés. Alfred pleurait beaucoup, bougeant vivement, mangeant comme deux. Matthieu était silencieux et mangeait peu. Ils étaient aussi différents que le jour et la nuit.

L'année passa doucement, chacun regardait l'aîné pour voir si un signe montrait quelle caste il épouserait. Rien.

Il allait jouer avec ses amis, revenait aider à la maison (même si on lui disait qu'il était trop petit pour ça), s'amusait dans son coin et dessinait tranquillement. Il ne manquait jamais le matin et le soir de dire bonjour ou bonsoir à ses frères.

Ceux-ci semblaient l'aimer beaucoup. Alfred gazouillait en le voyant et lui tendait les bras. Matthieu lui faisait des sourires et tendait les bras. Seulement on ne le laissait pas les prendre, il était trop petit et pas assez fort. Il ne pouvait pas aider à prendre soin d'eux, c'était trop délicat. A presque sept ans, on ne prend pas un bébé dans les bras ou sur les genoux. Il acceptait. Il préparait les langes et apportait les biberons. Il les adorait.

_Tour le monde s'accordait à dire que cet enfant était adorable._

_Les mauvaises langues disaient qu'il n'avait pas l'attitude dominante des alphas. _

_Les jaloux disaient qu'il avait une attitude de soumis._

* * *

Quelques jours avant son septième anniversaire, il entendit ses parents qui parlaient dans le salon. Agenouillé en haut de l'escalier il écouta silencieusement. Il comprit qu'on parlait de lui.

«On saura bientôt à quelle caste il appartient.

- Peu importe celle qu'il aura, j'aimerais toujours mon bébé.

- Et s'il est un oméga?

- Quelle importance? Tu le rejetteras si tel est le cas?

- Bien sûr que non. Mais sa vie ne sera pas facile. Pour lui. Tu sais ce que c'est...

- Pour moi ça ne changera rien. Tout ce qui compte, c'est qu'il soit heureux.

- Il ne sera pas un alpha. Il n'a pas l'attitude.» Répliqua son père d'un air sombre, et Francis, du haut de l'escalier, comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas et que c'était de sa faute. Il fallait qu'il soit un alpha sinon ses parents seraient tristes.

Deux jours avant son anniversaire, il se leva. D'un pas encore vacillant, les yeux embués, il descendit les escaliers. Il bailla avant d'entrer dans la salle à manger. Sa mère était à la cuisine et préparer le petit-déjeuner. Il s'assit à la table, et se frotta les yeux. Il se sentait bizarre depuis qu'il avait ouvert les yeux. Il sentait des odeurs qu'il n'avait jamais senti avant.

Il descendit de sa chaise et alla rejoindre sa mère, pour lui faire un câlin. Il ne savait pas que beaucoup de choses allaient changer dans sa vie à partir de ce jour.

Quand elle le vit, elle resta silencieuse un instant, puis lui sourit. Elle le prit dans ses bras et le serra contre elle, lui caressant les cheveux.

Francis dit alors les mots qui résumaient bien la situation «Je ne suis pas un alpha...»

_Ça voulait dire qu'il n'y aurait pas de fête._

_Malgré lui il ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il avait déçu ses parents._

_Il n'était pas un bêta non plus._

Sa mère l'embrassa sur le front «Ne t'inquiète pas mon chérie, papa et moi nous t'aimerons toujours, tu le sais? Ce n'est pas grave que tu sois un oméga. Ça m'est égal.»

Pourtant les choses changèrent.

Son père lui annonça à midi que ses leçons d'équitations étaient désormais supprimées. Il ne comprit pas et demande pourquoi. Il était doué pourtant et il faisait ce qu'on disait, il était sage et aimait ça. Où était le problème?

«Les omégas ne montent pas à cheval. Ou pas seuls en tout cas.»

Déçu, l'enfant rumina cela et alla dans sa chambre, chagriné. Il adorait cette activité qu'il pratiquait depuis un an et tout le monde disait qu'il se débrouillait bien. Alors pourquoi ne pouvait-il plus? Ce n'était pas juste.

Certains de ses amis le laissèrent, préférant aller jouer avec ceux de même caste. A l'école, on leurs enseigna les différences entre eux. Il fit profil bas et ce qu'on lui disait, était un bon élève. Il aimait apprendre et se montrait toujours aussi curieux. Cependant un professeur lui reprocha un jour d'être meilleur que certains alphas. L'enfant se rebiffa, refusant de faire des erreurs exprès.

_On parla à ses parents de son attitude rebelle._

_Ceux-ci répliquèrent que on ne devait pas punir un enfant qui refusait d'échouer. _

_Le directeur leurs donna raison. _

Francis avait toujours des amis, mais presque que des omégas, et quelques bêtas. Il jouait avec eux, riant et profitant de son enfance.

* * *

Un jour quelque chose arriva. Il mangeait des gâteaux que sa mère préparait quand un jeune alpha s'approcha.

«Donne moi ça!» décréta-t-il d'une voix autoritaire, ses amis hochant la tête derrière lui.

Le jeune oméga frémit et siffla «Hors de question! C'est à moi!

- T'es un soumis, tu dois obéir!» Il tendit la main pour prendre ce qu'il voulait. Mais le blond bondit en arrière, serrant ses sucreries dans ses mains. «Tout de suite!»

Francis secoua la tête et fourra le dernier gâteau dans sa bouche rapidement. Puis il fit un sourire moqueur à l'alpha, haussant les épaules. Il mâcha rapidement et avala. «Oups, y en a plus!»

Celui-ci rougit de colère et s'avança vers lui, le poussant pour le faire tomber du banc de pierre. Le jeune oméga grimaça de douleur quand son bras heurta le sol. Les rires le firent frémir de colère. Personne ne l'avait malmené comme ça avant. La colère enfla en lui. Mais l'autre n'en avait pas fini, il lui donna un coup de pied en disant «La prochaine fois, tu obéis!»

Fou de rage, Francis se redressa et frappa son agresseur qui bascula à son tour et tomba. Un silence de mort tomba sur la cour. Le jeune blond cracha «Tu n'as pas besoin de gâteaux, tu es bien assez gros comme ça!» Et il partit en courant pour aller dans la salle de lecture, se réfugiant parmi les livres, là où on le laisserait tranquille.

Ça ne rata pas. Il fut appelé par le directeur. Celui-ci le fixa avec sévérité. «Tu as agressé un camarade alpha. Tu as une excuse pour ça?»

L'enfant rougit, le cœur battant. L'homme allait le laisser parler et s'expliquer. C'était un bêta. Il serait plus impartial. Il sentait au fond de lui que si le directeur avait été un alpha, il aurait déjà été renvoyé.

Le père de son tourmenteur s'exclama «C'est un fou, punissez le comme il le mérite, qu'il apprenne où est sa place!»

Francis fit, d'une voix tremblante «Il est venu m'embêter sans raison, essayer de me voler mes gâteaux et m'a frappé quand j'ai refusé. J'ai juste...» Il baissa la tête, mal à l'aise. Son père posa une main sur son épaule.

«Tu t'es défendu.»

Il hocha la tête, tremblant. Le directeur regarda les parents du jeune alpha qui croyaient être clairement dans leur bon droit. Et cet enfant qui ne savait pas encore les changements dans sa vie avec la découverte de sa caste. «Se battre n'est pas acceptable les enfants. Vous serrez tout les deux punis.»

Le père de Francis s'exclama alors «Inutile monsieur, je vais changer mon fils d'école et le mettre dans un établissement pour omégas. Je refuse qu'il soit maltraité par des tyrans en herbe!» il ignora l'exclamation outré des autres parents.

L'enfant blond ne retint qu'une chose. Il allait perdre des amis. Mais il refusait d'obéir à des inconnus sous prétexte qu'il n'était pas de la même caste que lui. Il était bien content de ne pas être un alpha si ceux-ci était des méchants comme ce garçon.

* * *

**A Suivre**


	3. Chapitre 2: Alpha et Oméga

**Disclaimer: **Rien n'est à moi. Ni les personnages, ni le concept. Je ne fais que les emprunter pour jouer avec.

**Genre: **Romance, Comfort, humour

**Rating**: Pour tous, pour le moment.

**Parings:** Plusieurs couples à prévoir.

* * *

**Chapitre 2: Alpha et Oméga**

* * *

Francis donnait à manger à ses petits frères, plongés dans ses pensées. Il essayait de ne pas songer trop à cette nouvelle école où tout était différent. Où tout le monde était pareil et où ce qu'on apprenait était semblable aux cours de son ancienne école. Avec en plus des cours de cuisine, de couture. Du sport mais si peu. Du dessin où il se révélait toujours aussi doué. Il excellait en tout. Au moins on ne lui rapprochait d'être meilleur que certains. C'était l'essentiel.

Il s'était fait des amis en quelques jours. Un jeune garçon de son âge, à la peau bronzée et aux verts avec des mèches noires. Il s'appelait Antonio. Il avait une sœur jumelle nommé Marina. Elle ne se mêlait pas aux garçons, restant avec les autres filles. Francis ne connaissait pas la famille de son nouvel ami.

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par Alfred qui bafouillait quelque chose, se mettant du yaourt partout. Ses yeux bleus océan étaient rivés sur son aîné «Gwand fwewe!» gloussa-t-il, tapant dans ses mains. Il rit en voyant la tête de Francis, qui en resta muet de stupéfaction. Il attrapa ensuite le petit gâteau posé sur la table. Le bébé était assez en avance, selon certains. Il était vif et éveillé. Il riait beaucoup et attrapait plein de choses pour les porter à sa bouche. Il n'avait pas dit grand chose jusqu'ici, et c'était ses sixième et septième mots.

Le plus vieux n'appela pas ses parents, voulant savourer ce petit bonheur. Au moins dans cette maison, il n'était pas un oméga. Il était juste Francis.

Sa mère arriva en portant un plateau «Il rit encore? Alfred est décidément toujours joyeux.»

L'enfant eut un grand sourire et babilla, tentant d'attraper la cuillère que tenait toujours son frère.

Matthieu, oublié, se mit à pleurer. Francis s'empressa de lui tendre son goûter. Le petit eut un grand sourire et mangea. Son jumeau lança soudain, joyeusement «Maffo!»

Il y eut un silence. La mère et le fils aîné regardèrent le petit bébé qui se remit à rire.

L'enfant hésita «Que dit-il?

- Je crois qu'il essaie de prononcer le nom de son frère. C'est adorable.»

Matthieu n'apprécia pas être de nouveau oublié et lança «Fwancis!» d'un ton clair. Il parlait moins que son jumeau si bien que ce mot était son troisième.

Francis sourit et continua à faire prendre son goûter au petit jumeau qui mangeait avec gourmandise. Il aimait s'occuper d'eux, même s'il était encore bien jeune. Sa famille était comme un cocon de confort et de bien-être. Personne ne le traitait en inférieur. Parfois dans la rue pour rentrer, des alphas s'amusaient à le tourmenter. Depuis qu'il avait des amis, il rentrait avec eux. Un groupe était plus soudé et il s'amusait avec eux, rentrant rouge de plaisir et essoufflé à la maison.

La première chose qu'il faisait était d'aller voir ses frères, puis il faisait ses devoirs avant de jouer avec les jumeaux. Puis il s'amusait tout seul. Et se couchait.

«Ils vont bientôt avoir deux ans, et toi huit. Tu veux quelque chose de précis?» Demanda sa mère, soulevant Alfred pour le prendre dans ses bras.

Il haussa les épaules. «Je ne sais pas. Des livres» il n'osait jamais trop en demander, craignant qu'on lui dise que ce n'était pas pour les omégas.

Elle sourit et lui ébouriffa les cheveux de sa main libre. «Tu es trop sérieux mon ange, tu ne veux pas ou deux jouets?»

* * *

Francis avait 11 ans. Il venait d'entrer en sixième année. Ses frères allaient bientôt être révélés. Il se sentait nerveux malgré lui. Il ne voulait pas qu'ils soient malheureux. Il arriva dans le salon où les jumeaux dessinaient. Il s'assit à côté de Matthieu et sourit «Vous avez passé une bonne journée?

- Oui, on a joué au chevalier et au dragon!» S'exclama joyeusement Alfred en bafouillant sa feuille de couleurs. «Et puis papa a dit qu'il allait nous laisser faire une cabane au grenier!

- C'est bien.» Sourit l'aîné. Il resta silencieux et regarda les dessins de ses cadets. Ils ne semblaient pas nerveux par rapport aux jours à venir. Il ne se souvenait pas très bien de sa propre révélation. Juste qu'il était déçu. Qu'il avait d'avoir déçu ses parents et qu'il se sentait bizarre.

Le plus jeune des jumeaux leva la tête et fit, d'un ton joyeux«Francis?

- Oui?

- C'est vrai qu'il y aura une fête quand on saura ce qu'on est?

- Bien entendu. Si vous êtes des alphas il y aura une fête. Avec toute la famille et des amis.»

Alfred eut un grand sourire ravi «J'adore les fêtes! On mange plein de choses! Et on a des cadeaux!»

Matthieu leva la tête et murmura «Et si on est pas des alphas?» Il semblait nerveux, inquiet de décevoir ou d'être rejeté.

Son aîné sourit doucement et ébouriffa les cheveux de son frère «Il y aura un agréable repas de famille si vous êtes des bêtas. Et des cadeaux.» Il se souvenait avoir espéré un repas et des jouets mais on ne fêtait pas l'arrivée d'un oméga. Un soumis n'attirait aucune fierté et on ne pensait alors que leur assurer une bonne union et une bonne vie.

Les jumeaux se regardèrent et firent «Et si on est comme toi, un oméga?

- Vous irez à la même école que moi.»

Alfred eut une moue «C'est pas juste! Pourquoi y a pas de fête?

- C'est vrai.» Renchérit Matthieu, boudeur.

Francis sourit tristement «C'est la vie. Je ferais un bon gâteau avec maman.

- Ouais!

- J'adore tes gâteaux!»

* * *

La fête battait son plein, tout le monde était rassemblé autour d'Alfred qui souriait, ravi de l'attention portée sur lui. Et qui ouvrait ses cadeaux avec ravissement. Francis posa le sien sur la pile puis chercha Matthieu des yeux. Il l'aperçut bien vite, assit sous une table, genoux ramenés contre lui, la mine triste.

«Mattie?» Il s'assit à côté de lui. Il lui entoura ses épaules de son bras «Ca va?

- Pourquoi personne ne me félicite?» Murmura l'enfant, triste de voir toute l'attention posée sur son jumeau qui riait joyeusement. «C'est pas juste...

- Parce que tu n'es pas un alpha.» Soupira Francis, il posa le cadeau sur le sol devant l'enfant «Bravo Mattie, je suis fier de toi.»

L'enfant ouvrit le cadeau, ravi. Un livre de contes. Il adorait lire et écouter des histoires. C'était son grand plaisir. Il ouvrit l'ouvrage et vit de jolies illustrations entre les pages. «Il est beau.

- Les omégas sont des artistes. Tu fais de beaux dessins et tu adore lire. Tu pourrais faire de l'art.

- C'est vrai?

- Oui! Et je t'apprendrais à faire plein de bons petits plats. Tu verras on s'amuse bien à la cuisine.» Il sourit et dit «Tu veux du gâteau? Il en reste que j'ai fait!» Sans attendre de réponse, il alla remplir une assiette de deux parts et retourna s'asseoir auprès de son cadet.

Celui-ci mordit dans la pâtisserie et murmura «Je vais devoir arrêter de monter sur les poneys. C'est pas juste.» il releva la tête et ajouta «tu as dit que papa t'avais fait arrêter quand tu étais devenu un oméga donc je vais devoir arrêter aussi!»

Francis eut un air triste et regarda les enfants qui jouaient un peu plus loin. Alfred regardait partout, les cherchant visiblement. «Ce n'est pas si grave. Tu vas te faire des amis. C'est tout aussi bien non?

- Je ne vais plus être avec Alfred?

- Si, papa va vous envoyer à la même école. Il pense que ça ira.

- On va m'embêter?» Demanda le petit, inquiet. Il se recroquevilla un peu plus sur lui-même, une moue tremblante au visage.

Francis eut un sourire réconfortant «Pourtant embêterait-on un petit aussi mignon?

- Parce que je suis un oméga.

- Ne t'en fais pas, Alfred ne les laissera pas faire!»

Le concerné arriva à ce moment-là, et se pencha, se mettant à genoux face à ses frères. «Vous faites quoi sous la table?» Il attrapa le morceau de gâteau qui restait et le mangea, se mettant de la crème sur le visage.

Son jumeau murmura «Rien.

- Viens jouer Mattie!

- Tes amis ne vont pas vouloir!

- C'est ma fête, ils n'ont rien à dire!» Décréta le petit alpha, fièrement. Il tira son jumeau de sa cachette et rit. Francis sortit à son tour, tenant le livre. Il prit son mouchoir et frotta le visage de son cadet qui s'échappa en gloussant. «Viens jouer aussi grand frère!»

* * *

Les choses ne s'étaient pas aussi bien passées que ça. Matthieu avait été ennuyé à l'école au bout de quatre mois. Alfred n'avait pas apprécié et avait attaqué le tourmenteur. Le combat avait été terrible et les parents avaient été appelé. Alfred et son adversaire seraient tous les deux punis. Matthieu serait envoyé à l'école des oméga, avec son frère. Les jumeaux avaient pleuré, hurlé mais rien n'avait changé et chacun avait du s'habituer. Ils se sautaient dans les bras dès qu'ils se retrouvaient, riant joyeusement. Ils rentraient sagement avec leur grand frère. Plus d'une fois, Alfred s'était surpris à grogner sur des alphas qui approchait son aîné d'un peu trop près.

«Pourquoi es-tu si agressif?

- J'aime pas leur odeur!» Fit le plus jeune, ses yeux brillants étrangement. «Et j'aime pas qu'ils t'approchent!

- Tu es mon petit chevalier.» rit Francis, chatouillant l'enfant qui tentait de s'échapper en riant.

Alfred n'aimait pas qu'on rappelle leur place à ses frères. Et il le montra plus d'une fois.

Un jour qu'il était plus excité que d'habitude, Francis cria «Reviens ici tout de suite! Ne cours pas!» Et il avait tendu la main d'un signe impérieux. Le petit avait boudé mais avait obéit, revenant sagement auprès de sa fratrie.

Soudain une vieille femme, clairement une matriarche, s'approcha et dit d'un ton sévère au plus vieux «Jeune homme comment osez-vous donner des ordres à un alpha? Vous un simple oméga. Vous devriez lui obéir, c'est là qu'est votre place. Je me demande comment vos parents vous élèvent.» Elle avait dit cela d'un ton sec, sure de son bon droit.

Alfred plissa les yeux et cracha «Je ne vous ai rien demandé la vieille! C'est normal d'obéir à son grand frère mais vous êtes trop stupide pour le comprendre!» il se tourna vers son aîné «Viens Francis, on rentre!» rajouta-t-il d'un ton plaintif. Ils s'éloignèrent, laissant une vieille alpha outrée derrière eux.

Quelques pas plus loin, l'enfant grogna «Elle était méchante! Et elle avait mauvaise haleine! J'aimais pas son odeur non plus.

- C'est une sorcière?» Rajouta Matthieu, timidement.

Leur grand frère eut un petit rire «Sans doute! Et notre petit héros nous a sauvé de la méchante ogresse!»

Ils rirent tous les trois.

* * *

**A Suivre**


	4. Chapitre 3: Entrer dans l'âge adulte

**Disclaimer: **Rien n'est à moi. Ni les personnages, ni le concept. Je ne fais que les emprunter pour jouer avec.

**Genre: **Romance, Comfort, humour

**Rating**: Pour tous, pour le moment.

**Parings:** Plusieurs couples à prévoir.

* * *

**Chapitre 3: Entrer dans l'âge adulte**

* * *

Alfred grogna. Il grogna en direction de la porte, ses yeux brillants étrangement. Matthieu à ses côtés soupira. Et retourna dessiner. Son frère marmonna des choses inaudibles et se leva, grimpant à l'étage, il entra dans la chambre de ses parents et alla au balcon. Se penchant, il vit deux personnes devant la porte. Un des deux était un alpha. Il y avait un alpha et un bêta. Il eut un sifflement colérique. Que venaient-il faire ici pendant que ses parents n'étaient pas là exactement? Son papa lui avait bien dit de n'ouvrir à personne, pour la sécurité de son frère aîné.

Le plus vieux des arrivants frappa à la porte. L'enfant de neuf ans lança un sec «Quoi?» de son perchoir. Il plissa les yeux, méfiant.

L'adulte sourit «Bonjour jeune homme, tes parents sont là?

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez?» Grogna le petit qui n'était pas idiot au point de dire des choses comme ça à des inconnus. Enfin pas si inconnus que ça, puisqu'ils vivaient dans la rue.

«Haha je voudrais parler à ton père.

- A quel sujet?» insista l'enfant, énervé. Il savait pourquoi ces deux-là étaient ici et ça le mettait en colère, très en colère. «Papa m'a dit de ne jamais laisser entrer d'alpha inconnu à la maison. Surtout en ce moment.»

Les deux échangèrent un regard et semblèrent étrangement ravis. Alfred se surprit à vouloir que ses parents reviennent vite. Le plus âge se lissa la moustache et reprit, d'une voix de velours. «Tu es le petit alpha de la famille, tu as droit de parole.

- …»

L'homme sortit un gros sac de friandises. «Si tu ouvres la porte, ils seront pour toi.

- ...Vous me prenez pour un imbécile là?» râla l'enfant, furieux. «Je sais pourquoi vous êtes là et c'est non. Sales obsédés pervers!» Sa voix était montée dans les aigus et ses yeux étaient devenus rouges. «Mon frère est malade, laissez le tranquille!»

L'homme insista «Je suis prêt à payer cher pour que mon fils honore un oméga lors de se premières chaleurs!» Il sortit une bourse. «Je suis certain que tes parents seraient si fiers de toi...»

Alfred se leva et partit, faisant croire aux deux autres qu'il allait ouvrir. Il revint avec un gros sceau qu'il renversa sur les deux individus. «Voilà! Papa m'a dit de jeter de l'eau froide sur les animaux en chaleur!

- Sale petit...» siffla le père. Mais Alfred tourna le dos et rentra, claquant la porte du balcon. Il faisait froid dehors et il n'avait pas envie d'attraper un rhume. Il retourna dans sa chambre, où son frère s'était réfugié.

«C'était qui Alfie?

- Un alpha.

- Ho...» Matthieu grimaça, tout aussi en colère. «Pauvre grand frère. Les autres le traitent comme un objet.» Il serra son ours en peluche contre lui. «J'espère que maman et papa reviendront vite.

- J'espère aussi. J'aime pas quand des inconnus frappent à la porte. Surtout avec Francis dans cet état.»

Son jumeau se leva. «Je vais le voir! Reste ici!

- D'accord!»

Matthieu marcha dans le couloir et entra dans la chambre de son aîné qui était terré sous sa couverture. L'enfant était trop jeune pour percevoir les choses mais sentait bien que son frère adoré était mal. «Tu vas bien?»

Un gémissement se fit entendre. La pièce était fermée de partout, même les volets étaient clos. La seule lumière venait de la lampe de chevet allumée. L'enfant posa sa peluche au sol et alla jusqu'à la fenêtre.

«N'ouvre pas. Tout le monde va savoir.

- Juste les volets. Je referme après.

- Ça va suffire.

- Mais non. Il y a trop de vent en plus.» Affirma-t-il avec logique. De plus il savait que personne ne pouvait grimper jusqu'ici. Il n'y avait aucun risque. Il réussit à ouvrir les volets et referma aussitôt la la fenêtre. «Voilà c'est mieux.» Il alla éteindre la lampe. «Comme ça tu vas pouvoir lire plus facilement!»

Francis grogna et se terra un peu plus sous ses draps. Un feu intérieur lui brûlait les reins. Il n'avait jamais autant maudis sa condition. Il en avait pleuré tant il avait honte. Une douloureuse impression de solitude lui écrasait le cœur. Son cœur lui faisait mal et il avait les nerfs à fleurs de peau, sensible à la moindre odeur, au moindre contact, comme une sensibilité accrue. Il gémit et se terra sous la couverture, tremblant. Il avait envie de pleurer, et parfois un sanglot lui échappait.

«Ca dure que trois jours grand frère.

- C'est déjà trop long.» fit-il d'une voix étouffée, lâchant le draps qu'il mordait. Il avait trop chaud.

Matthieu grimaça «Papa et maman ne vont pas tarder à rentrer.

- Où sont-ils déjà?

- Partis dire que Alfred n'ira pas dans l'école militaire. Parce que les gens voulaient qu'il y aille, à cause de sa force.» Expliqua l'enfant. Son frère avait crié haut et fort qu'il ne voulait pas devenir soldat. On ne forçait pas les alpha donc il pouvait faire ce qu'il désirait.

«Ha oui c'est vrai...» Son esprit était embrumé et il avait du mal à réfléchir. Il toussa, un frisson le parcourut tandis qu'une sueur glaciale trempait son dos.

«Alfred a chassé un stupide alpha pervers! Il lui a renversé un sceau d'eau sur la tête! Splatch!»

Francis grogna. Il voulait rester seul, sans personne auprès de lui. Un alpha inconnu? Une peur panique l'envahit. Sentiment d'anticipation et de répulsion. Il fondit en larmes sous le regard effaré de Matthieu.

«Ca fait deux jours grand frère. Encore un.»

C'était déjà trop long à attendre.

Il avait envie de plonger dans un bain glacial et de ne plus en sortir tant que cette torture ne serait pas terminée.

L'enfant s'inquiéta et reprit, les yeux brillants «Ça fait mal?

- Non. J'ai juste l'impression de mourir de chaud. Et je pleure tout le temps.» Et d'autres choses mais un petit garçon de 9 ans ne devait pas savoir ça. Il le découvrirait bien assez tôt quand ce serait son tour, dans 6 ans.

Le petit eut une moue triste «C'est pas drôle.

- Non. C'est horrible» murmura Francis.

Les larmes aux yeux le plus jeune reprit «Pourquoi on a ça?

- Les omégas garçons peuvent avoir des enfants. Il y a des moments précis pour ça et cet état indique quel est ce moment.» C'était humiliant, il avait l'impression d'être un animal. Et d'être soumis à ses instinct. Dans cet état, au plus fort de cette folie brûlante, n'importe quel alpha inconnu serait accueillis, ce qui était le plus horrible là dedans.

«T'en fais pas grand frère, Alfie laissera pas des méchants alpha venir!

- Je n'en doute pas, c'est notre petit héros!

- Voui!» Il sourit et alla chercher un livre dans la bibliothèque de son aîné, prenant son favori et le ramenant pour le poser sur la table de nuit. «Voilà!

- Merci Mattie.

- Tu as faim?

- Pas vraiment.

- Appelle si tu change d'avis!» fit le plus jeune, reprenant sa peluche et quittant la chambre, laissant son aîné seul, et laissant la porte entrouverte pour savoir si il avait besoin d'aide, même s'il ne savait pas comment l'aider. Il retourna à propre chambre pour Alfred jouait en silence. Il s'assit et regarda ses petits animaux de bois. Il espérait que leurs parents redeviendraient vite, protéger leur frère n'avait rien de facile. Ils ne le savaient pas mais laisser un jeune oméga seul pour sa première fois dans un état pareil était assez irresponsables. Sauf que les parents n'avaient pas l'expérience des omégas et ne pouvaient donc pas savoir ce qui se faisait ou pas. Ils pensaient que s'absenter quelques heures ne porteraient pas à conséquences. Cette absence mettait Alfred et ses instinct d'Alpha sur les nerfs, son instinct protecteur n'avait jamais été aussi fort.

Matthieu grimaça en songeant qu'il n'était pas impatient que ça lui arrive. Vraiment pas.

* * *

Francis avait 20 ans. Il avait repoussa nombre d'avances d'Alpha depuis trois ans et ses parents l'avaient toujours soutenu dans cette décision. A cet instant, il parlait avec ses amis. Ceux-ci avaient été amené par leurs parents chez les Kirkland. Une grande famille, très riche et prospère. Ils n'avaient que des enfants Alpha. Être le compagnon de l'un d'eux assurait la richesse et une vie confortable. Les parents d'Antonio et de sa sœur étaient pauvres et avaient voulu tenter leur chance. Amers devant l'échec, les jumeaux en avaient parlé à Francis. Furieux l'un comme l'autre, ils avaient attendus un moment pour oser en parler.

_Et mettre en garde les prochains à tenter leur chance. _

«Il est beau. Ça aucun doute. Il est un bon coup aussi. Ça aussi aucun doute. Mais il est fier et avide de liberté, il ne se laissera pas piéger.» Grogna le brun aux yeux verts. «J'ai été habillé de façon attirante et offert à la vue des fils Kirkland. Comme un putain de morceau de viande. A la fin il n'y avait que le plus jeune qui n'avait pas choisi, et j'étais parmi les refusés des autres. Tu imagine l'humiliation? L'attente insupportable?» Il avait croqué dans sa tomate, les yeux plissés. Francis avait attendus qu'il se reprenne. Il était curieux de savoir la suite. «J'étais dans de bonnes dispositions. Vraiment.» Il regarda le parc calme et reprit «..le deal était simple. Si l'oméga tombait enceint(e) et que le père était le Kirkland. Celui-ci nous prenait comme compagnon.»

Francis hocha la tête. Il comprenait la logique. Cette famille ne laissait pas des jeunes avec des bâtards dans la nature. Cependant n'importe qui pouvait les piéger non? Quand il parla de ça à Antonio, celui-ci eut un rire amer.

«Tu sais quoi? Tu as raison. Bref il a fini par me choisir. Il tirait la tronche. Ça avait l'air de lui faire plaisir, tu peux pas savoir. On aurait dit qu'il subissait une corvée. Il s'est même tourné vers son père en lui demandant s'il était obligé!» Des rougeurs étaient apparus sur ses joues tandis qu'il serrait le poings.

Le blond comprenait fort bien l'humiliation. «Et alors? Que s'est-il passé?

- Sa chambre était bien agréable et pour la nuit, rien à dire. Il est doué. Pour quelqu'un qui s'envoie en l'air avec un peu tout le monde à presque chaque fin de semaine depuis deux ans» Il soupira et mordit dans sa tomate, mâchant lentement avant d'avaler et de reprendre «Bref au matin, il a été charmant, m'a offert le petit-déjeuner et tout ça...puis il m'a reconduit à mes parents qui avait été logés dans l'aile des invités.»

Francis imaginait bien la fierté de la famille de son ami, persuadé que leur fils allait faire une bonne union. Mais ça ne s'était pas passé comme prévu. «Et?

- Il m'a dit adieu...devant tout le monde. Froidement. Et a dit à son père que je n'étais pas le genre d'oméga qu'il voulait dans sa vie. Mon père est intervenu et a dit que si j'avais un enfant, il devrait tenir sa promesse. Et tu sais ce qu'il a dit?

- Non.

- Il a sourit et s'est incliné en répétant '_'Adieu._'' et il est partit.» Il jeta les restes de sa tomate au sol, furieux. «Et bien sûr...Rien. Je suis certain qu'il y avait quelque chose dans le thé qu'il m'a servit au petit-déjeuner. Une potion ou quoique ce soit.»

Francis haussa un sourcil. Probablement «Vous avez réessayé avec ta sœur?

- Oui et tout était prêt. C'était sur à cent pour cent qu'elle tomberait enceinte. On l'a prévenu pour le thé du matin et tout. Il l'a choisi et m'a fait un rictus moqueur. Une claire provocation. Et il l'a rejeté le lendemain en disant qu'elle ne s'accordait pas à sa personnalité.

- Et rien?

- Non. On a pas comprit. Et elle nous a dit qu'il lui avait offert un chocolat le soir. Voilà! On a tenté d'avertir les gens de leurs trucs mais ils ne se souviennent jamais d'avoir refusé la boisson.» Il grogna. «Le deal n'en est pas un...ils cherchent juste quelqu'un qui tapera dans l'œil de leurs enfants...c'est tout. Et vu que ce sont des coureurs de jupons, c'est pas pour demain la veille qu'ils seront casés.»

Gilbert qui n'était pas intervenu jusque là grogna «J'ai été envoyé là-bas par ma famille.

- Vraiment?

- Ouais. Tu sais que ma grande sœur Maude...s'est trouvé un compagnon. Tu sais, là le frère d'Elizaveta ma voisine alpha. D'ailleurs elle, elle s'est casé avec un oméga super riche Roderich.

- Et donc?» Intervint Francis qui ne voulait pas le voir déprimant une nouvelle fois parce que la belle brune avait choisie l'aristocrate musicien plutôt que son meilleur ami depuis l'enfance. Ça avait été un coup dur de ressentir un tel rejet. Lui qui avait longtemps espéré être désigné par son amie. Celle-ci avait eu le coup de foudre pour l'oméga que lui avait présenté sa famille.

Gilbert fronça les sourcils «Ben pareil, j'étais bien habillé et tout. Mes parents ont pas essayé de piéger les Kirkland. Ils ont décidé de laisser la nature décider. T'sais que mon père est comme ça. Bref le plus jeune Arthur est passé froidement devant moi, m'a regardé, puis est passé au suivant. Il a dit que personne ne lui convenait ce soir et qu'il allait lire. Et il nous a planté là. Et puis là, son frangin, un rouquin en jupettes a choisi mon voisin qui s'appelait Lukas. J'ai du partir avec les autres refusés.» Il eut un sifflement méprisant «Ces frères alphas sont méprisants et se croient supérieurs aux autres. Leur famille est riche et influente donc ils pensent pouvoir dire n'importe quoi.

Francis ne sut quoi dire. Sa famille ne lui avait jamais imposé de rencontrer un alpha ou quoique ce soit. Il avait repoussé des avances. L'un d'eux se montrait insistant. Mais le jeune homme avait été ferme et avait tourné les talons, retournant chez lui.

«Tu devrais tenter ta chance.

- Pour être juste un objet d'une nuit? Non merci. Et puis je n'ai pas envie de subit l'humiliation de ne pas être choisi.

- Vu ton physique, il y en aura un qui te choisira. Enfin ils ne sont plus que deux. Les autres sont casés. Les deux plus jeunes n'arrivent pas à se décider.

- Tu me rassures là. S'ils sont difficiles, ce n'est pas dit qu'ils me prendront.

- Ho effrayé de subir une première fois pour rien?

- Très drôle.» Railla le grand blond, levant les yeux au ciel.

* * *

**A Suivre**


	5. Chapitre 4: Les Kirkland

**Disclaimer: **Rien n'est à moi. Ni les personnages, ni le concept. Je ne fais que les emprunter pour jouer avec.

**Genre: **Romance, Comfort, humour

**Rating**: Pour tous, pour le moment.

**Parings:** Plusieurs couples à prévoir.

* * *

**Chapitre 4: Les Kirkland.**

* * *

C'était une famille riche et prospère. Ils vivaient dans une immense demeure entourée par de grands murs. Ils possédaient un grand parc et une part de forêt. Ils étaient même propriétaire du haras sur leurs terres. Le père, Alexander Kirkland descendait d'une famille de puissant Alpha magiciens. Il s'était rebellé contre l'autorité familiale et avait choisie une bêta douce et généreuse, nommée Dora qui l'avait soigné quand il était tombé de cheval. Ses parents avaient quelque peu protesté mais n'ayant pas grand chose à dire contre la jeune femme avait laissé filer.

Au début la maison tenait plus du petit manoir qu'autre chose. Le parc était dans un état désastreux et le haras était en piètre situation, avec seulement deux chevaux. Mariés et possédant une petite fortune, ils avaient commencé à construire leur domaine. Grâce à des actions diverses et variées, ils s'enrichirent de plus en plus et purent bientôt au titre d'une des famille les plus riches du pays. Mais au début tout était simple.

Et leurs premiers enfants Edwyn et Cathleen étaient nés. Des jumeaux. Qui grandirent pour se révéler d'adorables bambins roux aux yeux verts, avec des sourcils aussi épais que ceux de leur père. Alors qu'ils avaient 3 ans naquit le troisième enfant nommé Alister, il était roux-rouge avec des yeux couleurs feuillage et des sourcils aussi proéminants. Quand il eu 2 ans, et ses aînés 5 ans, naquit Carwyn. Encore un garçon vif et évéillé, rireur. Ses yeux étaient de la couleurs de l'herbe et le duvet de sa tête était d'une couleur cannelle adorable.

Deux ans plus tard naissait Arthur. Ses yeux étaient comme ceux de ses frères aînés, émeraudes. De fins cheveux couleur sable décorait son crâne. C'était un enfant agité qui criait beaucoup. Qui réclamait de l'attention. Il était plus petit que ses aînés au même âge, moins glouton. Il dormait beaucoup et gazouillait beaucoup.

Les jumeaux eurent 7 ans. Alphas. Ils coururent partout dans la maison en riant, fiers et ravis. Leur père, gonflé d'orgueil fit une immense fête pour célébrer cela.

_Alister et Carwyn restèrent sagement dans leur coin, regardant avec amusement la pagaille. _

_Impatient que ça soit leur tour._

Ses frères ne s'occupaient pas beaucoup de lui. Les jumeaux, du haut de leurs sept années, apprenaient avec passion leurs cours. Alister multipliait les bêtises avec toute l'ingéniosité d'un petit de quatre ans. Il se révélait inventif et plaisantin, rieur et bavard. On le surnommait parfois le feu-follet. Il fit sa première démonstration de magie à cet âge, se révélant incroyablement en avance.

_Aucun doute sur le fait qu'il soit un alpha en devenir._

Carwyn avec ses deux ans était plus discret et jouait dans son coin. Il inventait des histoires incroyables lors de ses jeux et s'amusait dans son coin, tout seul. Il venait parfois voir son grand frère et lui faisait des yeux de petit agneau perdu, ce qui marchait à chaque fois.

_On avait des doutes concernant le garçon._

* * *

Arthur grandit. Quand il eut trois ans. Il fut tiré de ses jeux silencieux par son frère qui courrait partout en criant de joie. Une boule d'énergie sur pattes. Alister se planta devant lui et fit «Tu sais quoi p'tit raton-laveur? Je suis un alpha! Je suis un dominant!» Il s'accroupit et fit «Dis-le ''mon génial grand frère est un Alpha''.

- ….

- Alors?

- ….Mon stupide grand frère est un grand idiot.»

Une veine enfla subitement à la tempe du roux qui se souvint qu'on ne frappait pas les bébés. «Non, alpha!

- Idiot!» Arthur fit un grand sourire.

Le grand plissa les yeux. Son cadet se foutait de lui ou quoi? «Tu es trop bête, je pars!» Et il détala en courant, laissant le petit sur place. «Et tu ne seras qu'un stupide oméga!

- Nan!» Et le bébé retourna jouer aussi sec, snobant le plus vieux tandis que Carwyn gloussait dans son coin, moqueur.

Le roux dérapa sur le tapis «Rigole pas, t'es doux comme un agneau, tu seras un soumis!

- ...Et toi tu seras toujours tout seul d'abord!» Répliqua Carwyn, boudeur. «Aucun oméga voudra de toi, t'es trop méchant!»

Deux ans passèrent et l'avant-dernier eut à son tour 7 ans. Alpha. A la surprise générale. Il bondit sur ses frères et roula au sol avec Alister, fier de lui. Il était toujours aussi calme et doux mais était bien un dominant comme il n'y en avait pas tant que ça. Il restait souvent dans son coin à dessiner ou à lire, tranquillement. Plus passionné par les études que le sport. Il commença à bien s'entendre avec ses frères et s'amusait souvent avec eux.

En passant la cérémonie, il avait laissé le petit Arthur de cinq ans. L'enfant se sentait seul et errait dans la grande maison, trouvant à jouer en solitaire. Deux ans à attendre. Deux ans à ne pas savoir ce que la vie lui réservait. Il passa ces 24 mois à jouer dans son coin, parfois Carwyn venait le rejoindre, mais retournait bien vite à ses études.

* * *

Enfin le jour tant attendu vint. Arthur avait sept ans. Il sortit du lit et s'habilla maladroitement, encore fatigué. Il descendit lentement les marches. Et une ombre lui sauta dessus, le clouant au sol et lui tordant le bras dans le dos.

«Coucou petit oméga!»

Arthur glapit en reconnaissant son frère aîné Alister. Il rua, se débattit et sentit une brûlante colère l'envahir. Ses sens étaient en alerte. Il grogna et se jeta sur le roux, frappant à l'aveuglette, il mordit même quelque chose. Il sentit qu'on l'empoignait et qu'on le tirait en arrière, loin de son adversaire. Il lutta pour retourner se battre et faire comprendre à ce crétin qu'on ne le martyrisait pas. Un sentiment puissant l'envahissait, il voulait se battre.

«Calmes toi Arthur!

- Ça suffit!

- C'est un idiot, ne te fatigue pas!

- Tu es un alpha, tu n'as rien à lui prouver!»

Fier, l'enfant s'immobilisa, sa fureur passée. Il fit un sourire victorieux à son aîné qui lui jeta un regard noir. Son cœur battait fortement dans sa poitrine et il brûlait de crier au monde ce qu'il était. La fierté qu'il lisait dans le regard approbateur de son père était la plus belle des récompenses. Il sourit et alla dignement à la salle à manger, gonflé d'orgueil.

_Il allait avoir une fête rien que pour lui._

_Comme ses aînés._

_Il se sentait complet._

Cinq enfants Alphas. Du jamais vu. La famille Kirkland n'en fut que plus puissante et plus riche, plus influente.

Des enfants forts, en pleine santé, intelligents. Une richesse en elle-même.

Au même moment les jumeaux avaient 14 ans. Il faudrait bientôt leur apprendre des choses précises sur leur statut d'alpha avec la puberté qui s'installait. Alister se révélait toujours le même farceur et trouble-fête du haut de ses 11 ans. Quand à Carwyn, rien ne semblait le tirer de ses études, et il se montrait terriblement passionné pour un garçon de 9 ans.

Arthur aurait bien du mal à se démarquer de ses aînés. Il montrait des dons pour la magie, se révélait intelligent et éveillé. Il promettait de devenir un beau jeune homme puissant et respecté. Seulement son destin était entre ses mains, sa famille ne le pousserait pas dans telle ou telle direction. Du haut de ses sept ans, il décida qu'on ne le forcerait jamais à rien. Il serait maître de son destin et libre comme le vent.

* * *

Arthur avait 11 ans et revenait d'une longue promenade à cheval dans la forêt. Ses cheveux étaient salis et emmêlés, de la poussière maculait son visage. Il était tard. Il s'était endormis sous un arbre et n'était revenu qu'à l'instant. Sa mère lui avait passé un savon à l'entrée. Et lui avait ordonné d'aller se laver et d'aller ensuite dans la salle à manger. Sans rien dire. Et ne pas ennuyer les jumeaux. L'enfant avait obéit. Il n'avait posé aucune question. Il entendait du bruit devenant de l'entrée mais n'alla pas voir, concentré sur sa toilette. Une fois propre et vêtu d'une tunique verte il alla voir de quoi il retournait. Son instinct lui révéla la chose rapidement. Des omégas. Qui attendaient. Que faisaient-ils ici?

Il se tourna vers Alister qui se grattait la tête. Du haut de ses 15 ans, l'adolescent commençait à avoir des émois à ce niveau. «Que se passe-t-il?

- Crise pas Artie, ils sont là pour les jumeaux.

- Mais pourquoi?

- Ils ont dix-huit ans. Il est tant qu'ils fassent l'expérience.

- Quel expérience?» Arthur fronça les sourcils, ne comprenait pas trop la présence d'omégas dans la maison. Même les rares serviteurs qu'ils avaient...ces quelques personnes étaient des bêtas. Jamais Arthur n'avait été confronté à un oméga avant.

«Tu comprendra quand tu seras grand.

- Je veux savoir tout de suite!

- Non!» Et il ponctua ces mots d'un coup sur le crâne pour le calmer. Puis il s'éloigna, allant dans la salle à manger.

Arthur resta immobile, curieux. Il leva les yeux sur les jumeaux qui passaient, habillés de façon bien plus gracieuse que d'habitude. Edwin baissa les yeux sur lui et lui ébouriffa les cheveux, avant de dire dans un faible sourire «Va manger et jouer dans ta chambre Arthur.»

Obéissant l'enfant ne protesta pas, se demandant toujours ce qui se passait. Quand il demanda à son père, il se fit rabrouer. Sa mère le défendit «Voyons mon cher, il n'a jamais fréquenté d'oméga...peut-être pourrions-nous en faire venir de son âge afin qu'il se sociabilise un peu plus? Il ne faut pas qu'il les voit comme inférieur.»

Arthur se demanda pourquoi cet échange. Qui était supérieur à qui? Il pensait que tout le monde était pareil lui. Curieux il baissa le nez sur son assiette et se mit à manger, lentement.

* * *

«Salut, je m'appelle Marco.»

C'était un garçon à la peau mate et aux longs cheveux noirs, ses yeux étaient d'un joli vert. Arthur sourit, ravi de ce nouvel ami. Différent des autres. Il l'entraîna à travers le jardin et alla lui montrer les chevaux. Ils jouèrent longtemps. Et leurs rencontre furent fréquentes. Il fut invité à chaque fête organisés par les Kirkland, au même titre que les Kolher ou la famille Bénélax.

Arthur ne comprenait pas les plaisanteries de son aîné face à cet amitié. Où était le problème? Il n'y en avait pourtant aucun.

Il ne comprenait pas non plus les regards de la famille de son ami. Ils étaient aimables mais le regardaient bizarrement. Comme s'ils voulaient quelque chose de précis. Il n'aimait pas ça parfois, et se méfiait donc un peu.

Pourquoi il n'y avait rien de louche dans l'attitude de son ami, donc il se détendit au bout d'un moment.

* * *

Quand Arthur eut 14 ans, Alister eut des visites à son tour. Il y alla en tirant une tête incroyable, l'air de s'ennuyer royalement. Il refusait parfois de paraître, annulait la veille...se comportait de façon irresponsable et immature. Il se plaignait souvent. Il se comportait aussi comme un don Juan irresponsable qui jetait ses amants ou amantes le lendemain, sans pincettes. Il était parfois froid et distant avec les invités et se disputait parfois avec son père.

Un jour le plus jeune demanda «Pourquoi tu agis comme ça?

- J'ai pas envie de faire ça sur commande.» répliqua le roux en admirant une étrange jupe à carreaux.

Son frère haussa un sourcil «C'est quoi ça?

- Un kilt.

- Ça ressemble à une jupe.

- Fous le camps de ma chambre.» Râla le roux en le mettant dehors. Il claqua la porte derrière son cadet et retourna à sa garde-robe.

L'adolescent haussa les épaules et alla dans la chambre de sa sœur. Celle-ci parlait avec un garçon au teint pâle et aux cheveux châtains. Il aimait les vêtements amples et portait une cape. A la surprise générale, c'était un bêta. La seule fille de la famille n'avait pas voulu d'oméga. Son père avait cédé, après tout il était passé par là lui-aussi.

«Tu es avec Vali?

- Ouais et tu déranges!» Grogna sa sœur, lui jetant un bouquin qu'il esquiva rapidement. Le bêta éclata de rire tandis que le petit alpha détalait en riant.

Il n'osa pas aller déranger Edwin qui devait être avec la fille...Kolher...il ne se rappelait pas de son prénom...ça ne faisait que quelques jours qu'elle était là et les deux tourtereaux ne sortaient pas souvent de leur chambre.

Il commençait à se sentir parfois belliqueux avec ses amis alpha et sentait des odeurs délicates venant des omégas. Il commença à se méfier. Ne lui avait-on pas collé un ami oméga pour qu'il soit casé sans soucis? Il comprenait les regards de la famille de Marco. Calculateurs. Plein d'espoir.

_Arthur n'éprouvait rien pour Marco. _

_Rien. _

_C'était un ami et c'était tout._

* * *

Cela bascula quand il eut 15 ans. Il invita son ami pour deux jours. Afin de faire de la chevauchée. Au début tout se passa bien. Sauf qu'il vit le regard méfiant d'Edwin posé sur Marco. Très méfiant. Un regard qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Alister sortit de table dans un geste brusque et partit à grand pas vers sa chambre, comme s'il était en colère. Leurs parents étaient absents. Arthur vit que sa sœur allait dire quelque chose. Mais Marco l'entraîna en riant, et il n'entendit pas les mots de son aînée.

Pourtant son instinct l'avertissait de quelque chose. Quelque chose qui ne plaisait pas, comme une menace.

_Mais quoi?_

_Une odeur épicée lui vint aux narines et il frémit. _

Bondissant en arrière, hérissé, il siffla «C'est quoi ça? Pourquoi es-tu venu dans cet état?» Il sentait ce que c'était. Son ami était...comment avait-il pu venir dans cet état ou sachant que ça allait arriver? Et lui comment pouvait-il être si indifférent? Il comprit la raison de l'étrange boisson que lui avait fait boire Edwin au début du repas. Cette potion qui rendait insensible aux chaleurs des omégas, pour garder la tête froide. Comme il avait eu raison.

L'autre eut un sourire moqueur «Voyons Arthur, tu ne crois quand même pas que mes parents ont accepté que je passe tout ce temps chez un Alpha aussi riche que toi pour rien? Ils prévoyaient que je vienne dès que le moment serait bon pour m'assurer une belle vie.

- Tu plaisante?» Haleta le jeune homme, effaré. Comment l'autre pouvait-il dire ça? De quel droit agissait-il comme ça? Ne le voyait-il que comme un mâle dominant juste bon à l'engrosser?

Marco haussa les épaules, ne voyant pas où était le problème «J'avoue qu'on a attendu le bon moment. Tes parents sont absents et si je tombe enceinte, tu seras obligé de...

- BORDEL ON A 15 ANS!» S'écria Arthur, blanc comme un linge. Son self-contrôle gardé, il n'éprouvait que du dégoût. Il n'avait aucune envie de coucher avec quelqu'un si jeune. La potion qu'il avait prise lui permettait de garder les idées claires. Aucune envie sexuelle ne le parcourait à ce moment précis. Seul le dégoût et l'amer sentiment de trahison le parcouraient.

«Allons tu es un alpha. Tu es juste bon à ça.»

La moquerie hérissa encore plus l'adolescent qui attrapa brutalement le poignet de son ex-ami, le faisant pousser un gémissement de douleur, et le tira sans douceur à travers les couloirs jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Il ouvrit, traîna l'autre à travers la cour jusqu'à la grille, l'ouvrit et jeta le brun dehors. Celui-ci atterrit sans douceur sur la route. Il se redressa et lança, effaré, le regard embrumé «Arthur, tu ne peux pas faire ça...

- Faire quoi?» Railla le jeune alpha, fier. Aucun sentiment de pitié ne le parcourait à ce moment précis, seule la colère régnait dans son cœur. Et l'indifférence. Peu importait ce qui pouvait arriver à ce traître après tout.

«Me mettre dehors dans cet état. Ma famille habite loin.

- J'en doute. Ils doivent attendre à l'auberge la plus proche ton compte-rendu triomphale que tu pensais leurs faire demain en fin de journée hein? Ma famille est témoin que je t'ai foutu dehors alors n'écartes pas les cuisses pour le premier venu d'accord? De toute façon, je saurais que c'est un petit bâtard.» Il éclata d'un rire méprisant et tourna les talons «Ta famille et toi n'êtes plus les bienvenu ici, tiens toi le pour dit mon grand.»

La porte de la maison claqua. Et le silence reprit ses droits dehors. Il alla à grands pas jusqu'à sa chambre et enfouit son visage dans ses bras, ayant mal au cœur.

Cette amitié avait-elle été sincère?

Où l'autre attendait depuis le début que le moment vienne?

Sa famille certainement...il comprenait les regards calculateurs du père maintenant. Seulement leur plan était réduit à néant. Arthur avait chassé son ami, dehors et en pleine nuit dans un moment pareil, se montrant insensible. C'était pire qu'une insulte, qu'une gifle. La famille de Marco serait déshonorée...et tout le monde comprenait qu'on ne pouvait piéger les Kirkland.

Comment faire confiance à un oméga après ça?

Il ne savait pas. Il avait véritablement cru à une amitié réelle et sincère, où leurs caste n'enteraient pas en ligne de compte.

Il s'était amèrement trompé. Et ça le rendait malade de dégoût envers lui-même.

Il rumina cette scène pendant un moment. Il se plongea dans le travail. Il regarda du coin de l'oeil Alister se trouver un compagnon puis les deux se séparer. Cela recommença plusieurs fois d'ailleurs. Son frère ne parvenait pas à se trouver quelqu'un. Il finissait toujours par se disputer violemment. Il avait eu un alpha comme compagnon. Deux fois. Ça avait mal fini à chaque fois. Rien d'étonnant. Il avait eu trois bêta. Et encore une fois, ça n'avait pas marché. Leurs personnalités ne s'accordaient pas le moins du monde, et cela était pénible. Alister était d'humeur sombre et désagréable tous le temps suite à cela.

* * *

Arthur commença à avoir des visites d'omégas. Il en choisissait un. Souvent parce qu'il se sentait obligé. Et ils leurs faisait prendre des potion préventives et de lendemain à leurs insu. Ainsi il n'y avait pas de risques. Jamais. Il détestait par dessus tout qu'on tente de le piéger. Un frère et une sœur essayèrent chacun leur tour. Arthur se montra fourbe et cruel...histoire de leurs montrer qu'on ne le trompait pas.

Il traita de même toute personne ayant tenté de le tromper ou de le piéger.

_Parallèlement Alister se trouve enfin un oméga._

_Ses frères parièrent sur la durée de la relation cette fois._

_Avec sarcasmes._

_Ce qui résulta une bataille fraternelle._

* * *

Arthur avait 23 ans. Et toujours pas de compagnon en vue. Malgré les pressions de sa famille. Il n'en avait pas spécialement envie non plus.

Son père avait fait agrandir la propriété. Les bâtiments étaient construits en étoile. La demeure principale au centre et les petites maisons de chacun des fils et fille autour. Le parc était toujours aussi grand et la partie de la forêt toujours aussi agréable à parcourir à cheval.

Arthur était un travailleur acharné, un rêveur. Il était peu agréable avec les inconnus et se disputaient souvent avec ses frères. Il était pourtant doux et aimant mais n'avait jamais pu le montrer à quiconque, personne n'ayant jamais touché son cœur.

_Des amants d'une nuit?_

_Il y en avait eu beaucoup._

_Mais aucun ne l'avait marqué._

* * *

**A Suivre**


	6. Chapitre 5: Découverte

**Disclaimer: **Rien n'est à moi. Ni les personnages, ni le concept. Je ne fais que les emprunter pour jouer avec.

**Genre: **Romance, Comfort, humour

**Rating**: Pour tous, pour le moment.

**Parings:** Plusieurs couples à prévoir.

**Note:** Désolée de la longue absence. J'ai découvert de nouveaux fandoms et donc dévoré des fics à ce sujet, j'ai redécouvert d'autres fandoms et j'ai aussi relu plein de fics. J'ai acheté deux jeux 3DS et j'ai...joué. J'ai découvert des séries abrégés et redécouvert South Park. Bref j'ai fais plein de choses et j'ai oublié d'écrire. Je m'y remets maintenant.

* * *

**Chapitre 5: Découverte**

* * *

Arthur se leva ce matin-là de mauvaise humeur. Il avait mal dormis et se sentait terriblement frustré. Ces temps-ci aucun oméga ne lui convenait. Il avait arrêté les visites, malgré les protestations de sa famille et passait plus de temps à lire ou à se promener qu'à chercher un compagnon. Il n'avait que 23 ans, il n'était pas pressé. Il pouvait trouver tout le temps de fonder une famille avant quelques années.

Peu importait les pressions de sa famille, leurs reproches silencieux. Ils ne le forceraient jamais à quoique ce soit. Ils l'aimaient. Donc ils ne feraient rien pour le punir ou quoique ce soit.  
«Après tout...que peut-il m'arriver de pire? Après toutes ces personnes qui ont tenté de me piéger et de me tromper juste pour la bonne position que cela aurait donné.»

Il n'était pas forcé de se trouver quelqu'un. C'était fortement conseiller. Mais les alpha n'étaient forcé en rien. Comme les bêtas d'ailleurs.

«Je vais aller faire un tour...»  
Il partait parfois pour de longues promenades qui duraient la journée. Il prenait quelques affaires et s'isolait, profitant du temps et de la nature. Il prit sa besace et y mit du matériel pour border, un livre et un carnet à dessin. Il descendit aux cuisines et prit quelques provisions.

«Je pars...je reviens ce soir.»

Personne ne lui répondit, tout le monde était très occupé. Et c'était si habituel qu'il parte pendant une journée entière que personne ne s'étonnait.

Il sella son cheval et partit, plongé dans ses pensées, regardant le paysage sans vraiment faire attention au reste.

«Quel ennui...ils n'arrêtent pas de me tanner pour que je me trouve quelqu'un...j'ai encore le temps non? J'ai 23 ans quand même. Je préférerais continuer à étudier plutôt que fonder une famille. Je me sens pas prêt à ça en plus...et puis franchement heureusement qu'on a arrêté les défilés d'omégas, je commençais réellement à en avoir plus que marre.»

Oui marre de ces nuits sans lendemains, de ces gens qu'il était obligé de piéger pour garder sa liberté intact. Ces regards noirs au matin, quand il les jetait.

«J'ai le temps...après tout il n'y a aucune limite d'âge pour les alphas non?»

Il soupira et tira sur les rênes.

Il avait parfois l'impression que personne ne le comprenait.

Que personne ne voyait à quel point il détestait sa situation.

Un cri le fit dresser la tête. Ses sens aux aguets. Une odeur lui parvint aux narines et aux sens. Un oméga. En chaleur. Près d'ici. Là où il y avait eut un cri. Un appel au secours.  
Arthur plissa les yeux et talonna son cheval.

Il sortit presque instinctivement une arme de l'intérieur de sa veste. Un pistolet, chargé. On n'est jamais trop prudent. Surtout que sa famille a des ennemis. Et que lui part sur les routes toute la journée, à s'amuser sans prendre de précautions.

Sauf que si en fait.

Il arrive à la source du bruit, et pointe son arme sur l'alpha présent. «On ne bouge plus.»

Un silence.

L'odeur de l'oméga lui monte aux narines, comme un flot doux.

Il se lèche les lèvres malgré lui. Et sent aussi l'odeur du sang. Cet être est blessé. Il doit le sauver et le garder pour lui. Une telle odeur...il ne peut pas la laisser s'échapper. Il doit l'avoir pour lui tout seul.

Se fichant une bonne claque mentale, il fait face à son adversaire.

Celui-ci crache, froidement «Qui êtes vous?

- Le propriétaire de ces terres. Un des fils Kirkland. C'est plutôt à moi de demander qui vous êtes et qu'est-ce que vous faites ici?»

Son interlocuteur fixe l'arme, silencieusement. Il se lèche les lèvres. «Mon oméga s'est enfuit. Je le poursuivais pour le ramener.

- Étrange...il n'y aurait pas cette aura s'il avait un compagnon.

- Nous n'avons pas encore...» Commença l'homme, fronçant les sourcils. Il recula quand le cheval d'Arthur avança.

«C'est bizarrement un prétexte que sortent souvent les alpha quand on les surprend à forcer un oméga.» Railla le jeune homme, sans baisser son arme.

«Je vous assure...

- Hum...» il jeta un coup d'oeil rapide à l'omega. Il a des cheveux blonds mi-longs et semble avoir son âge. Il est blessé de partout et trempé. «Je ne pense pas que ce soit votre compagnon. Il ne serait pas dans cet état sinon.

- Je l'ai puni pour s'être enfuit...j'en ai le droit!

- Pas sur les terres des Kirklands.

- Je ne vis pas sur vos terres.»

Arthur eut un petit rire méprisant «Mais vous y êtes maintenant. Et vous l'avez ''puni'' ici visiblement. Vu son état, il doit être tombé dans la rivière. Donc il fuyait.» Ses yeux se plissèrent «Par les droits dont je dispose, je vous retire tout ceux dont vous pourriez disposer sur cette personne. Même si je doute que il soit votre oméga.» Un rictus méprisant ourla ses lèvres «Il est bien trop exceptionnel pour un individu pitoyable comme vous.»  
L'homme rougit de colère et s'avance mais le cliquetis du pistolet le fit s'immobiliser. Arthur ricana. L'autre fit «Mais j'ai l'accord de ses parents.

- Ho? J'irais les voir moi-même pour m'en assurer quand il m'aura dit qui il est.»

L'individu pâlit. Et serra les dents «Vous allez me le payer.

- Hum...torture, blessures et tentative de viol sur un oméga qui n'a aucun lien avec vous. Agression d'un membre de la famille Kirkland. Infraction à nos lois. Votre compte est bon.» Il leva sa main libre et déclencha sa magie. Des cercles de lumières s'enroulèrent autour de son adversaire qui tomba au sol, ligoté. «Vous allez expérimenter la justice de notre ville. Je suis certain que vous apprécierez.»  
Il fit quelques signes de la main, traçant un pentacle dans l'air. Des liens colorés jaillirent du sol et entraînèrent l'homme dans un portail. Direction la prison de la ville.  
«Bon sang que je déteste ce genre de type!»

Il descendit de cheval et s'agenouilla près du blessé. Il était trempé. Tombé dans la rivière sans doute. Il leva les yeux vers le cours d'eau, évaluant la colline. Il avait du tomber de la haut, sans doute en fuyant ce type. Preuve supplémentaire que il ne lui appartenait pas.

De toute façon, Arthur considérait qu'un oméga n'appartenait pas à un alpha et pouvait fuir si il était brutalisé ou traiter comme un moins que rien. Ses parents avaient cédés à ses exigences et c'était ainsi qu'était régit les lieux.

Quand bien même cet homme serait le compagnon de cet oméga, à partir du moment où il avait levé la main sur lui sans raison ou que l'oméga avait fuit...ils n'étaient plus liés selon les lois des Kirklands.

Bref il n'y aurait aucun problème.

«Ca va?» Demanda-t-il, un peu inquiet. Il s'aperçut que le blessé tremblait de froid. Évidement par ce temps, prendre un bain dans le fleuve si froid. Il allait choper la crève. Il fallait le ramener chez lui et faire rapidement les démarches pour le tirer des griffes de potentielles menaces. Arthur détestait les brutes et ceux qui faisaient des trips maître/esclave. Un oméga était un être comme les autres, avec des émotions et des sentiments. Il était hors de question qu'il laisse un malheureux entre les mains de brutes épaisses!

Il prit une grande inspiration. Autant pour rester calme que pour savourer l'odeur de cet oméga.

«Parfait...» Il regarda autour de lui, méfiant «Personne...ce type était tout seul?» Il plissa les yeux en apercevant une étrange voiture plus loin. Sans doute celle du type. Avait-il enlevé cet oméga ou l'avait-il acheté? Il n'aimait pas ça...vraiment pas.

Quoiqu'il en soit, il fallait vite rentrer...cet oméga avait besoin de soin urgent. En plus d'être gelé, il était blessé. Il le mit en travers de son cheval et se hissa à son tour. «Bon rentrons...ma journée n'aura pas été perdue...»

Par contre si ce type était une personne importante là d'où il venait, il faudrait faire quelque chose pour empêcher ce tortionnaire d'agir.

* * *

Le garde à l'entrée fut surpris de voir revenir le dernier né aussi vite. D'habitude il réapparaissait en fin de journée, épuisé mais ravi et allait directement à la cuisine pour manger. Sauf que là il n'était partit que depuis deux heures. C'était toujours le matin. «Un problème mon...» Il s'interrompit en voyant que son maître avait quelqu'un avec lui. «Heu...je ne savais pas que vous étiez partis à la chasse aux omégas.

- La ferme.» Grogna le blond, peu aimable à ce moment. Sa priorité était de soigner l'être qu'il avait sur son cheval.

«Il y a d'autres façons de les séduire que les assommer et les ramener de force.» Signala le garde, imperturbable, changeant son fusil d'épaule.

Arthur eut un grognement agacé « ….Je l'ai sauvé d'un immonde pervers.

- Ha...dans ce cas, ça va.

- Abruti...» Marmonna le plus jeune en entrant dans le domaine, plus inquiet qu'énervé contre cet homme. «ALISTER! Ramène ton cul en jupettes! J'ai besoin d'aide!»

Un homme roux sortit de la maison et s'exclama «Je t'aurais bien dit d'aller te faire foutre mais vu que t'es totalement impuissant...

- C'est pas moi qui porte des jupes.

- C'est un kilt sale môme...et qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?

- En fait...

- BORDEL ARTHUR! On ne les capture pas! On les choisit! Bon peut-être que tu l'as choisi...mais le ramener de force...

- JE L'AI JUSTE SAUVE D'UN SALE PERVERS!

- Ha...»

Le plus jeune prit une grande inspiration. _Reste calme. Ne le frappe pas. Ça ne servirait à rien._Il descendit de sa monture «Aide moi à l'emmener dans la chambre attenante à la mienne. Celle que j'avais préparé pour mon oméga si j'en avais un.

- ….Tu veux le garder?

- Tu peux fermer ta gueule? Non sérieusement.

- ….Je sais pas ce qui me retient de t'en mettre une.

- Que tu as les mains prises et que tu ne blesseras pas un oméga en le lâchant?

- Sale môme...»

Ils arrivèrent rapidement dans la chambre en question et posèrent le blessé sur le lit. Arthur réfléchit et se précipita à la porte «CARWYN, RAMENE TOI LE PETIT MOUTON PACIFISTE. ET ABOULE TON MATERIEL AVEC TOI.

- Tu sais qu'il est adulte?

- Bah quoi je l'ai pas appelé ''agneau'' non?

- T'es en salaud parfois...» Il lui colla une taloche «Ca c'est pour tout à l'heure!»

Le plus jeune se frotta la nuque, indifférent à la claque. Rapidement le châtain bouclés arriva, essoufflé. «Quelqu'un est blessé?

- Ouais, Arthur a ramené un oméga.

- ….Voyons Thuthur, tu dois le choisir avec douceur et patience, pas le...

- BORDEL JE L'AI SAUVE D'UN MALADE PERVERS!

- ….Ha bon. Ça va dans ce cas.»

Arthur prit une grande inspiration, se retenant pour ne pas cogner ou hurler, car cela serait alors bien pire. Il ne devait pas perdre son calme. Non. Il ne devait pas. «Carwyn.

- Oui?

- Tu peux lire ses pensées?Dis moi son nom que j'envoie un message chez lui. Peut-être que l'autre type l'a enlevé. Ça arrive malheureusement souvent.» Pas qu'il était inquiet mais les parents de cet oméga devaient être morts d'inquiétude.

Alister haussa un sourcil et osa «Et si c'est un mariage arrangé?

- J'ai assez de pouvoir pour le faire annuler...après tout c'est possible tant qu'il n'a pas été consommé?

- Attends. Où est ce type? Tu ne l'as pas tué j'espère?» S'inquiéta Carwyn en levant les yeux de ce qu'il faisait, posant le rouleau de bandages.

Son frère haussa les épaules «Non, je l'ai envoyé à la prison de la ville que nous administrons.

- Va falloir que j'y aille si tu vas chez les parents?

- Bah oui, les gardes sont à tes ordres Alister. Tu le boucles pour violence, tortures et tentative de viol sur oméga. Tout est illégal chez nous.

- Ça surprend toujours que les omégas soient si respectés chez nous. Il y a des endroits où ils sont tellement mal traités. Il faut réellement qu'ils fassent quelque chose de mal pour que on les punissent.» Marmonna le roux, regardant pas la fenêtre. Il aperçut son oméga albinos avec son second oméga blond. Ces deux là étaient très proches. Bordel. Pourquoi avait-il prit un second amant? Était-il masochiste ou quelque chose? Surtout qu'ils adoraient se moquer de lui.

Arthur soupira, et se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil «Je sais...Alors Carwyn?

- Minute...Il est dans les pommes à cause d'un coup à la tête. Ce n'est pas trop grave. Un bras cassé. Des côtés fêlées aussi. Et il est bon pour une bonne grippe à cause de son plongeon dans la rivière glacée.» Grogna le châtain.

Arthur fronça les sourcils «Merveilleux...Ce type va payer. Soigne-le...et que personne ne le touche. Surtout toi le pervers en jupette!

- J'ai déjà deux omégas. Merci bien.

- Je suis casé et parfaitement heureux.»

Arthur grogna et enfila son manteau pour partir dans la ville d'origine de l'oméga blessé. Il avait une famille à rencontrer. Et de façon rapide. Avant que la famille de l'autre n'intervienne. Les deux autres le regardèrent partir et se fixèrent en haussant un sourcil.

Le châtain eut un sifflement «Notre Thuthur se serait-il trouvé quelqu'un...enfin?

J'avais peur qu'il finisse vieux garçon.» Marmonna le roux en croisant les bras.

«Avec son caractère pourri, ça lui pendait au nez, en effet.

- J'espère que cet oméga est arrangeant et patient. Faut bien ça pour supporter le caractère de notre frère.» Admit le plus jeune «Passe moi l'attelle.»

* * *

Arthur frappa à la porte. Il patienta quelques minutes et se retrouva face à un gamin aux yeux bleus et aux cheveux blonds avec une petite mèche. Il avait l'air hargneux. Très hargneux.

«Mon frère n'est pas à vendre.» Cracha l'adolescent en colère, ses yeux plissés et lançant des éclairs. Très clairement un alpha jouant les petits durs.

Arthur haussa un sourcil, étonné par cette agressivité «Pardon?

- Fais pas l'innocent putain d'alpha. Mon frère Matthew est...dans sa période. T'es là pour ça

….Il a quel âge?» Interrogea Arthur, en ignorant l'injure. Ça valait sans doute mieux. Et il préférait aussi ne pas signaler au gamin qu'il venait de s'insulter lui-même en injuriant les alphas.

De mauvaise grâce, le plus jeune marmonna «16 ans!

- ….Je fais pas dans les gamins. J'en ai 23.

- C'est ça. Et j'ai une putain de marmotte qui enveloppe des bonbons dans des papiers colorés.

- Je viens parler à tes parents gamin. Ne me contrarie pas.

- T'AURAS PAS MON FRERE!»

Arthur s'ordonna de rester calme. «J'en ai rien à faire de ton petit frère en chaleur! Je viens parler de Francis Bonnefoy. 22 ans.»

La porte s'ouvrit en grands et le garçon sembla perdre de son agressivité. «Quoi?

- Je l'ai sauvé d'un sale pervers ce matin. Il est chez moi en train d'être soigné et son agresseur est en prison. Car sur les terres gérées par ma famille, ce genre d'acte est puni.» il vit le garçon palir et se tortiller, mal à l'aise.

«Grand frère a disparu depuis deux jours. Comme ici les omégas ne sont pas vus comme égaux aux autres...peu de personnes agissent quand il y a un enlèvement par un alpha.» L'amertume dans la voix du blond était très clairement audible. Il donna un coup de pied dans le mur, énervé.

Le plus vieux eut un geste apaisant de la main «Le coupable sera puni. On a l'habitude.

- Il est riche, il peut prétendre que Francis est son compagnon. Ça fait deux ans qu'il harcèle mon frère mais celui-ci a toujours refusé. Dernièrement il l'a menacé. Et Grand frère a disparu.

L'aura de ton frère prouve qu'aucune union n'a été faite. Donc cela peut être contesté. C'est aussi pour ça que je viens.»

Le garçon eut un regard hésitant puis ouvrit la porte «Je m'appelle Alfred.

- Arthur Kirkland.

- Papa! Maman! Monsieur Kirkland veut vous parler au sujet de Francis!»

* * *

**A Suivre**


End file.
